Red Strings of Fate
by Gray to Black
Summary: The secret behind Mira's matchmaking obsession. With little hints of NaLu, but mostly LaLu
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Stupid sugar**

**Mira: What's wrong**

**Me:*sigh* Sugar make me think of weird story ideas**

**Mira: OOOOH so that's how YAY Alcohol came to be**

**Me: Yep**

**Mira: Gray to Black doesn't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

Red Strings of Fate

* * *

Nobodies' P.O.V

A certain mage walked into her guild early in the morning. Earlier than most people would even think of getting up. As she made her way to her usual spot she paused to pick up tables and chairs. Not to mention a few unconscious guild members, still drunk from last nights party. Once that was taken care of, she headed over to the bar. Once there she headed into the kitchen to get started on the food.

* * *

Mira's P.O.V

_Well no the the food ready I can head back out._ I thought to myself as I head back to the main hall. _I wonder if there will be any changes in "them" today?_ I smiled at the thought. When I got back to the bar I noticed a very familiar blond head. I smiled at her. "Morning Lucy."

"Morning Mira," she replied back with on of her smiles.

"So Lucy," I lean forward on the bar. "Has Natsu confessed to you yet?" I couldn't help but giggle a little at her groan.

"Mira I already told you that there is nothing going on between me and Natsu!"

"Then what about Gray?"

"JUVIA WOULD KILL ME!"

"Ok, ok, then maybe Laxus?" I smiled at her ever growing red face.

"MIRA!" she near shouted. "Will you stop with the matchmaker stuff?!"  
Oh if only you knew. I looked at her hand. On her pinky was a bundle of what looks like red strings. I seem to be the only one able to see them. Each one has a different feel to them depending on the person, and how that person feels about the one I'm focusing on._ I still can't believe that Lucy has that many stings._ I mused. _There has to be at least twice the number of members of the guild there._

"Mira why are you staring at my hand?" asked Lucy, breaking me out of my trance.

"Just thinking." I smile

"Oh ok, I'm going to go talk to the team." she said as she got up.

I watched as she walked over to her team, not noticing that the guild had filled up while we were talking. A little while later Laxus came over and asked for a drink. As I went to go get it I looked at his hand. _There's a new string!_ I was shocked. Laxus never opens up to people, so he usually has less string than some people. As I look at it I see that it's connected to Lucy. _Lucy!? What happened between these two?_ I decided to find out.

"Hey Laxus quick question for you."

"Hmm." was all he said. Drink already at his mouth.

"What's with you and Lucy?"

"PFFFFFFTT" Laxus spit out his drink.

_Interesting._

* * *

**Me: I need to stop thinking. That way I'll stop making new stories while I have ongoing stories.**

**Laxus: Too late *chuckles***

**Me: Laxus…I'm the author**

**Laxus: So? What's your point**

**Mira: His point is that he can make you do the most embarrassing things EVER.**

**Laxus: Like what?**

**Me: Dress you up in bunny costume like in Sunrise by trinity531 (great story by the way)**

**Laxus: You wouldn't**

**Me:...I made you drunk off your ass in my other story, and your soon going to be fluffy and cuddly in another.**

**Laxus: *sweating from nerves* Please forgive me **  
**Me: If I get some reviews then I will. I don't care how many I would just like some.**

**Laxus: Please review for my sake.**


	2. Big Brothers

**Me: I apologize in advance, I was bored so the writing might suck a little.**

**Laxus: When doesn't it?**

**Me:...Well since I got some reviews I guess I don't have to put Laxus in a bunny suit**

**Laxus:*sighs in relief* Thank you people who reviewed**

**Me:BUT, some of the reviews asked me to put you in the suit :3**

**Laxus:*sweating* You wouldn't**

**Me:*evil grin* Now Laxus what kind of author ignores their readers**

**Laxus: Gray to Black doesn't own Fairy Tail**

* * *

**Big Brothers**

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V.**

_How the hell does Mira know about Lucy!?_ I begin trying to think of different ways to make it seem that I don't know anything. _Yeah kinda hard to do that seeing how I sprayed my drink everywhere._

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V**

"I don't know what you're talking about." Laxus told me with a look saying "mind your own business."

I gave him one of my sweet (*cough*scary*cough*) smiles. "Now Laxus you wouldn't be lying to me would you?" I say while giving my head a little tilt to the side. "I'm only looking out for you."

"What are you talking about Mira?" His face said "I don't trust you but I still want to know."

_Hook, line, and sinker._ I internally smirk. Knowing that I've caught his attention. I take a quick glance at Lucy's hand to make sure the two strings are still there, and if Laxus' string is there as well. Yep still there and still the same. "I'm just warning you about Lucy's 'big brothers', they're VERY protective of her." I couldn't help but giggle at the look on Laxus' face.

"Lucy's an only child Mira she doesn't have any siblings." Laxus smirked at the thought of proving me wrong. Alright then time to make things interesting. I look at him with a glimmer in my eyes. "Well then you wouldn't mind making a little wager with me?"

"What kind of wager."

"If I can prove that Lucy has two older brother figures then you have to do one thing that one of them wants, my choice of who."

"Fine and if I win what do I get?"

"Free drinks for a month."

"DEAL!"

_Too easy._

* * *

**Gajeel's P.O.V.**

I'm sitting at my usually table in the dark corner of the guild, keeping an eye on my two girls. My Levy, and my 'sister' Lucy. There sitting there talking and laughing about some book that they've both been reading. I give a "gihi" at the two getting all excited over a bunch of papers.

"I'm just warning you about Lucy's 'big brothers', they're VERY protective of her." I hear Mira telling someone. I look over at the bar to see who it is. Laxus!

_Why the hell would he be interested in Lucy?_ I strain my ears to hear the rest of the conversation. I also notice Mira is looking in my direction. Her face says "let's play" and her eyes are screaming at me saying "want to mess with Laxus?". I smirk and nod my head to let her know I'm in. She turns back to Laxus and explains her bet. As soon as she's done she shouts out "GRAY, GAJEEL, COME HERE PLEASE."

I get up with a smirk. _This will be fun._

* * *

**Gray's P.O.V.**

I'm fighting with flame brain when I hear Mira shouting for me and Gajeel. I punch Natsu over to Elfman to keep him occupied. As I walk over to the bar I notice Laxus is sitting there. I look over at Gajeel and ask him what's going on. He just smirks and says one word that instantly has me curious, "Lucy."

When we get to the bar Mira looks at us both and give us one of her demon smiles. I begin to get nervous for either us or Laxus. _Please be Laxus, please be Laxus._

"I've told Laxus here that he should be careful when he tries to ask Lucy out because you two are her older brothers and would most likely try to beat him to death if he ever did anything to your SISTER."

As soon as she said "ask Lucy out" I turn to glare at Laxus. "No way in hell are you getting my little sister."

"If you think we'll just stand by then you got another thing coming Lightning head." Gajeel snarled next to me.

I notice Laxus looking at us with disbelief written all over his face. He then turns towards Mira. I look at Mira and she's got her demon grin on full force at Laxus.

"Well Laxus looks like I win the bet."

I look at the two of them, "What bet?"

Mira looks at me."I bet Laxus that if I proved that Lucy had two 'older brother'" she did the air quotes around older brothers, "then he would have to have to do whatever the brother I picked said." she paused for dramatic effect. "I choose Gajeel."

* * *

**Laxus' P.O.V.**

_OH SHIT! Why did she have to pick Metal head?!_ I look over at the bastard, and I don't like what I see. He's looking at me with the most sadistic look on his face. He then pretends to put a thoughtful smirk on his face while tapping his chin. He then snaps his fingers and points at me.

"Lighting head here has to dress up in a fluffy bunny costume for an entire day." I feel my face growing paler with every word leaving his mouth. "This way We'll have a Bunny Boy to go with Bunny Girl over there." He jerks his thumb over his shoulder towards Lucy.

* * *

**Mira's P.O.V.**

"Hey Erza could you come here for a second." I see Laxus whip his head in my direction.

"What are you planning women?" He snarls at me.  
"Reinforcements." Before he can respond Erza walks up to the counter.

"What do you need Mira?"

"I need you to make sure that Laxus holds up his end of a bet." I point to to my target. "You see he lost so now he has to dress up as fluffy bunny tomorrow and," I begin releasing fake tears. "and he said h-he wouldn't ke-ep his end o-of the deal."

**(A/N: just so you know she's lying I didn't forget to write what she's saying) **

I bury my face in my hands so they can't see my smile. I peek through my fingers and see Erza glaring at Laxus, who is glaring at me. _Time to go for the kill._ "Plus i-if you promise to keep an eye on him you can have as much cake as you want." I sniffle while holding up a cake, that came out of nowhere.

"I'LL DO IT!" she reaches across the bar and clasps my hands with hers. "Don't worry Mira I won't let you or the cake down." She had a determined gleam to her eyes.

I look at her and smile. "Thank you Erza I knew I could count on you."

* * *

**Me:AND I'll stop there**

**Laxus: I hate you, I hate you, I hate you**

**Erza:*holds up bunny suit* LAXUS GET IN THE BUNNY SUIT THE CAKE DEMANDS IT!**

**Laxus:*runs away for his life* NOT ON YOUR LIFE WOMEN.**

**Erza:*requippes into Flight Armor* GET BACK HERE!**

**Me:...It's so much fun writing these little things at the end. Any way first person who review get to decide one thing that happens in the next chapter. And sorry if the writing sucks I was bored so I decide to write. **

**Mira:Please don't be a Guest, it's hard to PM you when G2B can't PM you**


End file.
